Patent Document 1 discloses a wide-angle lens mounted on a device such as an on-vehicle camera or surveillance camera. The disclosed wide-angle lens comprises a first lens provided with negative power, a second lens provided with positive power, a third lens provided with negative power, and a fourth lens provided with positive power arranged in the stated order from an object side to an image side. The disclosed wide-angle lens has a diagonal angle of view of about 65°.